Fork you!
by phayte1978
Summary: 灵契 Ling Qi Spiritpact - Duanmu Xi/Yang Jinghua - Prompt - "I didn't think you could get any less romantic…"


Jinghua had been bouncing on his tiptoes all days. Xi said he had a surprise for him, and they were going to have a special evening- just them two.

He had no idea why he was so happy over this, but he found himself skipping all over the grounds and humming loudly to himself.

He had tried all morning to get some sort of hint from Xi about what it all was. Was it a gift? Was it setting him free? What the hell was it?!

Xi would not budge. All he told him was that is was _special._

Which only made his mind race even more. He already had rings, their souls attached… what more could there be?

As Jinghua continued to skip around, he saw one of the ladies cutting flowers and had to wonder if that was for this evening. Did Xi give flowers?

Tilting his head a bit, he continued to watch as the lady cut more flowers, bunching them together before carrying them inside.

Wasn't giving flowers something lovers did?

Stopping in his tracks, Jinghua could feel his body almost drift away. Did Xi consider them lovers? Was this what this was about? His mind was running in a million different places and all of them coming back to the same conclusions.

Xi thought of them as lovers.

A roaring scream escaped Jinghua's lungs as he started to run in circles, his arms waving and his body seizing. What the hell was wrong with that pervert? Why did he think they were lovers?

Stopping almost as soon as he started his fit, Jinghua held his hand out, and tried to count all the encounters they had.

He ran out of fingers.

He cursed himself.

He cursed Xi.

Stumbling on a lush bush, Jinghua launched himself into it in hopes of hiding. If he just stayed there- surely Xi couldn't find him. Making himself more comfortable, Jinghua laid back and adjusted himself in the branches of the bush- he would just nap through all this.

Except, a few hours later, Xi would easily find him.

Jinghua was kicking and screaming as Xi drug him back into the house- holding him by the collar of his shirt. Nothing Jinghua did could loosen the grip Xi had on him.

"Fucking let me go!" Jinghua cried.

"Keep your voice down," Xi hissed at him.

Finally giving up, Jinghua crossed his arms, allowing Xi to just drag him. He would not willingly walk into this romantic evening Xi had been planning for them.

He should have seen it all coming, the way Xi was being secretive about things. Whispering to others, passing notes and small packages- Jinghua _knew_ something was up!

But he refused to admit they were lovers. Even in death, he still had his damn morals. Not that this seemed to matter once Xi scrambled his brain in pure-

Nope!

Jinghua was not thinking about that! Making himself all upset again, he started to kick and wail his arms - cursing Xi for his very being.

A moment later he was plopped on the floor as Xi took a seat, and lightening his cigarette. Crossing his legs, Xi simply stared down at Jinghua.

Jinghua was on his ass on the floor, an angry glare on his face as he looked up at Xi. How was he always so calm? Why did he always drag him around?

Scrambling to get up, Jinghua was going to make a run for it- though Xi had taken hold of the back of his shirt- making him stay where he was. Another tug and Jinghua found himself falling into Xi's lap.

Shoving at Xi's face, Jinghua wanted as far away from this man as he could. A hand on his thigh with a cigarette gracing his fingers, and an arm around his waist- Jinghua was held right where he was.

"Let me go, fucking pervert!" Jinghua growled, trying to squirm away from Xi.

A long sigh and Xi just continued to stare at him. Jinghua found himself squirming for a different reason now. The intense stare from Xi always made something inside of him twist and turn.

"Are you done with your… fit?" Xi asked, taking a long drag from his cigarette, though the hand on Jinghua's waist stayed tightly put.

"Depends on what you are planning to do," Jinghua spit.

"I never do anything you don't like," Xi said, a different gleam in his eye- one Jinghua hated. Only because no matter how much he denied it- _that damn Xi was right!_

Crossing his arms, Jinghua stuck his tongue out at Xi, but stayed firmly on his lap.

"Are you done yet?" Xi asked.

Waving a hand, Jinghua just needed to accept whatever was coming.

"So I am sure you have noticed I have been busy the last few days," Xi started, but stopped to take a long drag from his cigarette, then gently set it down on the side table next to them in the ashtray. His hand moving back to Jinghua's thigh, while his thumb moved back and forth. "I was working on something special for you."

That got Jinghua's attention. Something for him? Ok… so that meant flowers were _not_ it. Sitting up a bit more, Jinghua's eyes got big as he smiled at Xi.

"For me?" he asked, wondering what huge grand gesture Xi was about to make.

"Why of course for you," Xi said softly, the hand on his thigh moving to his cheek, that same thumb rubbing against his skin.

No matter how much he pushed this man away, Xi never left. He spent days and nights figuring out new spells and binds for them and protecting him. Jinghua could feel his heart slamming in his chest and a warmth spread through his body. Maybe he overreacted… maybe he thought too much into it all.

"Well?" Jinghua asked, finding his patience faltering- quickly.

A small chuckle and Xi reached into his coach, pulling out a brown leather pouch. Jinghua tilted his head looking at it, then reached out for it. Whatever was in this pouch was the grand gesture by Xi. His mind raced as he tried to think of all the things Xi could have put in the pouch. Gems? Coins? A small statue? Anything!

Reaching into the pouch, he felt cool metal. Wrapping his fingers around it, he pulled it from the pouch.

Only to find a fork.

A fucking fork.

"What the hell?" Jinghua asked.

"You don't like it?" Xi asked.

"I didn't think you could get any less romantic," Jinghua stated, turning the fork in his hand, seeing if there was something maybe engraved on it, or a jewel encrusted _somewhere_ \- there was nothing.

A small laugh and Jinghua turned to face Xi. He hated to admit how perfect his face looked when he laughed- the way his eyes would close and mouth partly open. When Xi opened his eyes to stare back at him, he tucked Jinghua's hair behind his ears and shook his head.

"You really are not all that smart… are you?" Xi asked.

THAT DOES IT!

Jinghua went to stab Xi with the stupid fork, only to have his wrist firmly held. Xi was still chuckling as he leaned in, pressing his lips against Jinghua's.

"Think," Xi said against his mouth. "Have you ever been able to hold a fork before?"

Pulling away from the mouth that made his mind stupid, Jinghua thought for a second. "Well yeah… if you gave it to me."

"Ok… But I did not touch _this_ fork," Xi pointed out. "You pulled it from the pouch."

"Wait…" Jinghua said, it all coming to him. "Do you mean…?"

Another laugh and Xi nodded his head. "Yes, keep that on you and you can eat whenever you want… not that you need to though."

Jinghua was ready to leap off Xi's lap and run into the kitchen. He was never hungry anymore, but the idea of being able to just gorge himself on whatever this place had to offer him was too overwhelming. He wanted to taste _everything!_

Too bad Xi held him tightly, not allowing him to scurry off.

Growling, Jinghua wanted to stab this asshole with his fork! If only Xi would let go of his damn wrist!

"No, thank you kiss?" Xi asked. "I have worked quite a bit so you can always have that."

"You only did it cause you are tired of me pestering you at meal time!" Jinghua exclaimed.

"Well that is partly why…" Xi confessed, but still not letting go of his wrist.

A huff and Jinghua quickly pressed his mouth to Xi's in hopes to satisfy him. When he went to pull back, he was held in place- Xi's hand around his waist now on the back of his head, his mouth deepening the kiss.

Jinghua felt his brain quickly going fuzzy and hated it. He wanted to fight! He wanted to scurry away and eat til he couldn't eat anymore! He wanted to lick into Xi's mouth and devour him.

 _Wait… what?_

Dammit!

He hated that Xi had this power over him. It had to be some of that spirit power shit he had. That was the only was Jinghua could explain it. There is no way he would ever willing kiss… a man! There is no way he would willingly be removing the shirt that Xi was wearing as his hands roamed over his chest. There is no way he would willingly be rocking himself on Xi's lap- wanting more.

Somehow he managed to keep the fork in his hand, though he was tugging at Xi's belt, allowing Xi to slowly remove his own clothes.

It had to be a spell. Maybe it was this stupid fork he was given. Whatever it was, he would figure it out… but later.

"Put your fork in the pouch and keep it with you," Xi breathed, his mouth moving over his neck, sucking at his skin while his hands worked down his back- making Jinghua squirm even more and arch into Xi's body.

Nodding his head, Jinghua's fingers shook as he placed the fork in the pouch then tied it to his clothing- not that Xi was going to allow him to keep his clothing on at that moment. But Jinghua was too far gone to even care anymore.

This had to be how he did it!

Even as Xi's mouth moved over his throat, and his hands all over his body- Jinghua couldn't get enough. Panting and whimpering- two fingers plunged into his mouth, and he instinctively started to suck on them. It didn't matter how far back Xi pushed his fingers- Jinghua only opened his jaw wider, allowing the drool to fall from the sides of his mouth.

Jinghua did not even protest when Xi's finger circled around his rim and pressed in. He gasped around Xi's fingers in his mouth, his body arching more. Xi played him like an instrument, knowing _exactly where to touch_.  
The more fingers Xi's inserted into Jinghua, the louder he got. Clutching to Xi's arms, Jinghua gasped for air as the fingers in his mouth where removed and Xi pressed his mouth to his. More whimpering, and Jinghua found he sought for Xi's tongue to take over his mouth. _He wanted it so badly_.

"Undo my pants," Xi breathed against his mouth, curling his fingers and making Jinghua fall onto his chest, panting and begging for air in his lungs (not that he really needed it). His fingers where shaking as he worked Xi's pants, freeing his cock.

Somehow in his scattered brain, Jinghua had allowed Xi to fully strip him. Sitting in Xi's lap, the way Xi stared so intently at him- made Jinghua open his mouth as he leaned in to kiss Xi. Hands on his hips, lifting him so he sunk down onto Xi's cock only made Jinghua gasp against Xi's lips.

Pulling back, Jinghua buried his head into Xi's neck, breathing in the scent of cigarettes that always lingered on him. Gasping and panting, he slowly continued to sink down onto Xi, letting his body be filled by him.

"Just a little more," Xi breathed, a hand in his hair, stroking and petting him to sooth him.

Jinghua's brain was beyond scrambled- he felt so full from Xi that no other thought could even pass through his mind. When he was fully seated, hands where cupping his face, bring his mouth to Xi's for a deep kiss. Whimpering into Xi's mouth, he felt his body started to rock and move over Xi out of instinct.

He really wanted to hate this man who was being so gentle and caring with him- the man who spent days just to design him a fork so he could taste all the food again. He wanted to curse him out… he wanted to rock his hips as Xi's cock was so deep in him that all rational thought had left his mind.

"Duanmu…" he breathed.

A gasp and Xi's mouth was back on his, and his hips thrusting hard against Jinghua. Pulling back, Jinghua cried out, his back arching while hands found their way to his hips, holding him tightly. Jinghua allowed his body to take over, the pleasure building inside of him. He needed to release all this energy that was building between them. Sweat started to bead on their bodies, but Jinghua only continued to move his hips, and gasp at each slam into his body.

Arm wrapping around his waist, and Jinghua's cock started to rub against Xi's perfectly form abs. A cry out and he was quickly releasing all over Xi.

Normally he would say something smart to Xi, normally he would curse him out- but for right now, his brain ceased to even work. Falling forward, he gasped and allowed Xi to continue thrusting up into his body til he was shaking- releasing deep inside of him.

A hand brushing the hair out of his face, and Jinghua gasped for air he really did not need, but wanted. Somehow his arms were wrapped tightly around Xi as if to keep him anchored to this earth or he would definitely ascend to another place.

"I take it you like your gift?" Xi asked, kissing his cheek.

 _That!_ That brought Jinghua back to reality.

"FOOD!" Jinghua cried, lifting himself off Xi, not caring that they had still been connected. Ruffling through his clothing, he found the pouch with the fork in it and went to take off in search of the kitchens. The only thing on his mind was all the things he could taste and eat!

"Jinghua!" Xi cried, though he did not listen. Facepalming, Xi watched as the overly pale, bare ass of Jinghua ran from the room... holding his fork and drooling.


End file.
